Mine
by Mikhail97
Summary: Lukka, your average sixteen year old junior in high school, just wanted to get through the new school year in peace. Then comes scary nightmares in bed coupled with the new guy in town and his freaky family. And this hunk of something has his eyes set on Lukka and only Lukka. Throw in a little danger, death, some wolves, and a coven of vampires and you've got Lukka's new life.


**Hello people! I am new here, obviously, and this will be my first story , but not the first I've ever written. ( I've got like eighty on my computer J) Soooo, This is going to be like a test run, or something. May be a little short or rushed at first but I'll get the hang of it eventually. I'd appreciate it if you all gave good reviews. Alright! Now that that's done let's get into the story.**

* * *

Lukka's POV

I looked around at my surroundings. I was standing in a clearing surrounded by the oldest oaks I'd ever seen. I mean, they were so old most of them had ivy and vines hanging from their branches. It was late, like midnight, and I could see thousands of stars. Though I could only figure out a couple of the constellations. Altogether, it was a very peaceful sight. If you disregarded the fact I'd never been here before.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. Even the dang wind that had been stirring the leaves in the trees went silent. Something dangerous was out there, and I had the feeling it was not only very close, but it was staring at me.

I swiveled around, trying to find the source of the feeling. I froze. Right behind me, standing in the shadows cast by the trees' thick coverage, was a wolf. And I don't mean one of those scrawny, half starved ones either. I mean a full blown, hundred and seventy, maybe two hundred, pound sleek black, growling, get the fuck out of my territory, wolf. And damn it all, it wasn't alone. Two more equally big wolves come up beside it. They were both as dark and both as mean looking. And they were all looking right at me.

To say the least, I freaked the fuck out. Not oh-my-god freaked out either. I mean oh-my-fucking god, shit my pants, bolted like a pansy, freaked out.

I spun back around and ran. I ran as hard and as fast as I could for the other side of the clearing. I thought that if I could get to a tree I could climb into it and get away from the wolves. The only problem was, my plan included being faster than the wolves. I wasn't.

I hadn't even made it half way when I heard one of the wolves jump behind me. I felt its paws and claws come down on my shoulder. The wolf was so dang heavy, and the pounce so damn unexpected, that I was forced to the ground. My face connected solidly with the dirt and I heard three growls sound triumphantly. The wolf that had pounced on me stayed on top of me. I could hear its breath as it panted in my ear. I shuddered as it licked my shoulder in anticipation of biting in. I opened my mouth to scream…

RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!

I jolted in bed. The sound of my alarm clock synchronized with my racing heart. I groaned and slumped back into my sheets. It had only been a dream. A very bad dream. Damn.

I laid on the bed for probably five more minutes when my alarm went off again. It was telling me to get my butt out of bed. I groaned and pushed the covers aside. I stifled a yelp of shock when my toes hit the freezing hard wood floor. I recoiled and then sighed. Maybe I should skip today.

Just as that thought was going through my head an insistent fist started rapping on my door.

"Lukka, get up! You need to leave in like five minutes! If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your first day as a junior!" A n annoyingly high pitched voice screeched at me through the door. I considered ignoring the voice until another joined.

"Come on, Lukka! You have to drive me to school today. Get out of bed, you lazy bum!" That would be my sister. Annoying little sprite isn't she? I sighed and got up and headed to my dresser.

"Take the bus, squirt. I'm not driving you since you called me a bum." I called out to her.

"No way! Mom said you have to and you don't get a choice!" She yelled at me through the door as I pulled on a pair of baggy jeans. I sighed and pulled on a t-shirt and then my favorite, oversized sweatshirt. All of which were black. I walked to the door and opened it as Callie kept on banging on it.

"Quit beating my door. You'll break the poor old thing." I walked past her and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I grabbed a pop-tart and a juice from the fridge and headed to the front door. Callie was still at the foot of the stairs. I paused and looked back at her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you coming? I don't have all day to dilly dally, you know." She scowled at me then grabbed her things and ran after me. I jumped into my car and started it up with a satisfying purr of the engine. I pulled the gear-shift out of park and let the car drifted backwards into the road. I shifted to drive and we were on our way to our first day of school. As soon as I pulled into the school parking lot I remembered my phone was still on my dresser.

Life sure sucked.

* * *

K, everyone! That's the first chapter! Please review, no flaming. And let me know what you think and if i should continue or not. Bee bye!


End file.
